I Gotta Be Me! (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "I Gotta Be Me!", Season 2, episode 23, 63rd episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear Tries Something New to Be Himself / Ojo Finds a Treasure Chest on Stage Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Scene: Living Room} Confidence, Thumbs Up! and What Do You Think? {The word "Confidence" appears in 10 green letters.} Bear: {reads it out loud} Confidence. {Animated clothes appear below the surface. The clothes form together creating it.} {More animated clothes appear as laundry. They both disappear as a put away and they reappear as towers. Bear was moved to the right side.} Pip and Pop Play (or Balance) with a Ball {Scene: Kitchen} Pop: I did it! Bear: See? If you keep trying and you never give up you can do when you want to do. Shadow Segment Pop: Real balancing to infinity... Pip: And beyond! Pop: Come on, Pip! Let's go to the pond! Pip and Pop: Bye, Bear! Bear: Oh! Bye, Pip! Bye, Pop! (Pip and Pop closes the backdoor. All of a sudden, Bear hears a laugh) Bear: Huh? (shouting) Shadow, is that you?! (to the audience) Do you know where Shadow could be? Maybe if we sing a song and look real hard, she'll appear! {starts to sing} ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (leaves the kitchen immediately) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (stares at lens) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {stop singing} Hmm... (As soon as Bear stands under the horse picture, flowers stand right next to it. Before Bear scratches his forehead, Shadow magically appears on the wall.} Shadow: Hey There, fuzzy old Bear. I'm right here. Bear: Oh, Hi, Shadow. Nice to see you. Shadow, Do you happen to have story for us today? Shadow: Why, Certainly, Bear. Let me see I show you for confidence. Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) Little Jack Horner. Jack: I'm not so little. Shadow: Sat in a corner. Jack: It's the corner, that's big. Shadow: Eating a homemade pie. *Jack eating homemade pie with spoon* Shadow: He put in his thumb and pulled out a plum and said... Jack: Boy, am I good or what? You ever tried to stick a plum on his thumb? (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. What a great story, Shadow. Shadow: And you know, Bear. Treelo Finds Orange Paper / That's My Name Bear What sounds like a very friendly lemur Who's already to play a game? Who swings from his long, striped tail? Treelo (Hmm.) Bear Treelo Treelo (Hey!) Bear Treelo That's your name Treelo (Yeah!) Bear Treelo Treelo Treelo Treelo That's my name Bear and Treelo Treelo Treelo Treelo That's your / my name Bear (Hey, Treelo, here's another one.) Treelo (Okay!) Bear What sounds like a plucky little bearcub? Treelo (Hmm...) Bear She has a name that begins with 'O' Who has got a wild imagination? Treelo Uh... Ojo! Ojo Ojo? That's my name! Ojo, Bear and Treelo Ojo Ojo Ojo Ojo That's my name Ojo, Bear and Treelo Ojo Ojo Ojo That's my / your name Ojo (Ooh, ooh, Bear! My turn!) What sounds like a couple of purple otters Bear Who love to swim and to splash all day? Ojo Who can eat about twenty clams a minute? Bear Pip and Pop! Pip and Pop Pip and Pop! That's our name! Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop Pip and Pop, Pip and Pop Pip and Pop That's our name Bear, Ojo, Pip and Pop Pip and Pop, Pip and Pop Pip Hey, let's play a game! Pop Tag! Pop and Ojo You're it! Bear and Treelo Bye! Bear What sounds like Exactly who you are? Oh, it doesn't matter if you're big Treelo Or small Bear Everybody and his brother's gotta have one What's yours? Tell us Treelo What's your name? Bear Could be Bear and Treelo Mac or Mike or Mark or Meg or Mary Maybe Jacob or Omar or Betty Sue Bear What do they call you? Bear and Treelo Go ahead, say it! What? That's your name! Bear (My name's Bear, what's yours?) Bear and Treelo That's your name Treelo My name's Treelo. You? Bear and Treelo That's our names Bear Finds Tutter by the Window {Bear puts on a cowboy hat.} {Tutter is standing on a radio by the window.} Luna's Confidence / The Goodbye Song {Night falls in} (Cut - The Attic) Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it Great? Sometimes I just like to come out here and look out at the stars. It's also where I come up to talk to a special friend. Let's go see if we can find her. Ah, there she is. Luna: I would love to, Bear. I'd love to. And By the way, I just want to tell you, that every time I see you and smell you, that you have your own special way about you and it's great. So come back soon.Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts